darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Dumpling Isabella Hayfoot
Here's detailed information about Dumpling Isabella Hayfoot (aka Commander D.I. Hayfoot of the Dwarven District Guard) Appearance Dumpling is a relatively young Gnomette who's two front teeth are slightly larger then average. She's got pink hair, though looking closely will reveil that she is really a blonde. She has an ugly scar running over her throat and a golden scar that runs over her left eie and down her cheeck. She has a traditional dwarven hairdo wich seems fitting for her role as commander of her unit. She often wears the uniform of a military commander, Dwarven District Guard in this case. Her weapons of choice are Daggers. and though she can use a rifle if needed she prefers just tossing a knife. Background Dumpling Isabella Hayfoot Was born and raised, together with her younger sister Yvi Hayfoot, on a small farm in Coldridge valley. A Rural Gnome so to say. She often visited her favorite uncle, Leopold Hayfoot ( better known ad Uncle Leo), who was the selfproclaimed "greatest engineer in the world". One day Uncle Leo was testing his new flying machine and was never seen again... Dumpling Asumed that uncle Leo was either Dead or chilling out on a beach somewhere with a tall blond human lady (since dispite his marriage to an ill-tempered black haired Gnomette named Beth, he perferred tall blonds) It was several months before her 36th Birthday (the equivalent of a human turning 18) that she went out into the world... she soon settled in Stormwind where she met all sorts of people. One of the most interesting of these people was a Dwarf called Baerduhn, Commander of the Dwarven District Guard. She was so intrigued by these valient law enforcers and their commander that she decided to enlist. Just as she Enlisted command of the unit was handed over to Commander Krendane O' Clan Shieldbreaker. She quickly advanced through the ranks and became the first Gnomish officer in the guard.... several months later Krendane too handed over the commander's badge to his hard working captain, who was reluctant to take the position as commander. Eversince then Dumpling Isabella Hayfoot has been Commander of the Dwarven District Guard. As piles of paperwork and recruitment requests pile on her desk daily she struggles to get by... often wishing she was still a senior guard or something... life was so much simpler then. Dumpling has been dating a charming Gnomish man named Flipsby whom she hopes to marry in the future... Being somewhat of traditional in these things she has told him on several occasions that some things are for married people only. Flipsby has a rather rich history of his own which will not be detailed here. Uncle Leo has been found. As she suspected he was hanging on some beach with a blond human lady.... She has decided not to tell her aunt Beth about this since she is pretty sure that if aunty Beth finds this out... Beth will kill Leo herself... Personality Generally kind and friendly. Though she takes her job seriously. And her "unofficial Job description" says that she's expected to give Elves and Dreanei a hard time. See also Dwarven District Guard Category:Characters